MY SISTER
by pns96
Summary: Jang Geun Suk adalah seorang yang pekerja keras. Ia tinggal bersama adiknya Jang Sohyun dan pamannya Jang Sungki. Tanpa sepengetahuan Geun Suk, adiknya Sohyun menjadi pencopet karna disuruh oleh pamannya. Suatu ketika,Minggyu bertemu dengan Sohyun dan jatuh hati padanya.Tanpa disengaja, Minggyu mengetahui kalau Sohyun adalah Pencopet. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
**Tittle : My Sister**

 **Author : pns96**

 **Genre : Drama & Family**

 **Rating : PG15**

 **Lengt : Oneshoot**

· **Main Cast**

 **1\. Jang So Hyun (OC)**

 **2\. Jang Geun Suk**

 **3\. Minggyu of Seventeen**

· **Older Cast**

 **1\. Jang Sung Ki (Geunsuk Uncle)**

 **2\. Lim Ji Yeon 3. Vernon of Seventeen**

 **4\. Kim Dahyun of Twice**

 **6\. Kim Il Ho ( Minggyu Father )**

 **7\. Lee Young Ae ( Minggyu mother )**

 **8\. Etc.**

Dipagi yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda tampan sedang mengantar susu & koran di komplek perumahan mewah di Seoul. Pemuda itu menaruh susu & koran didepan rumah. Saat akan menaruh susu didepan sebuah rumah dia bertemu seorang murid yang akan berangkat sekolah. " pak guru jang, halo apa kabar? " murid itu menyapa sambil membungkuk. " ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah " balas pemuda yang bernama Jang Geun Seuk. " aku menghindari gadis itu, dia selalu mengikutiku, aku merasa tidak nyaman "

" hei Vernon, apa salahnya kau kasih kesempatan untuknya. Ku rasa dia cocok denganmu. "

" pak guru ini, aku tidak suka padanya. Aku lebih suka gadis tinggi yang pun ya tubuh yang bagus. "

" jangan mengelak, nanti juga kau akan menyukianya Vernon. "

" Mana mungkin aku suka dengan gadis itu, tidak akan pernah. Ya sudah aku akan berangkat sebelum… " belum sampai vernon melanjutkan kata-katanya, ada seorang gadiys yang memnggilnya. " Vernon oppa! "

" wah… Vernon dia datang. " kata Geun Suk " Bagaimana dia bisa… " heran dengan kedatangan gadis yang bernama Kim Dahyun. " Oppa… ayo berangkat bukankah kita ada piket hari ini^^ " Ucap Dahyun dengan semangat. " Kim… Da… Hyun… jadi namamu Kim Dahyun. " Geun Suk membaca nickname yang ada di seragam Dahyun. " Hallo, apakah anda guru less nya oppa Vernon? " tanya Dahyun. " Iya, aku guru lessnya, namaku Jang Geun Suk, senang bertemu denganmu. " jawab Geun Suk. " Senang bertemu dengan anda. Oppa ayo berangkat. " Dahyun mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Vernon. " Singkirkan tanganmu aku tidak suka kau menyentuhku!" Vernon berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Dahyun. " Pak guru, aku berangkat dulu ya… " kata Vernon seraya sambil membungkuk. " Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya… " Geun Suk melihat tingkah kedua remaja itu. Jang Geun Suk adalah orang yang giat bekerja. Sehari-hari Jang Geun Suk bekerja sebagai pngantar susu bersama adiknya, dia juga bekerja sebagai guru less private & pelayan di sebuah lestoran bubur. Dia tinggal bersama adik & pamannya yang suka minum-minum. Ibunya mengiggal saat Geun Suk lulus SMA. Lalu sang ayah juga ikut menyusul ibunya disurga. Karna tuntutan ekonomi itulah Geun Suk bekerja keras demi menyanggung hidupnya & keluarganya.

Saat dalam perjalan menuju , Geun Suk bertemu adiknya. " Kau mau kemana? " tanya Geun Suk pada adiknya. " Oppa aku menggantikan Jaebum, dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya mengantar susu. Aku akan mengantar susu kerumah keluarga Kim Il Ho. " jelas sang adik. " Jadi kau menggantikan peran Jaebum mengantarkan susu kerumah boss. Tempat itu kan lumayan jauh. "

" Tidak masalah oppa, keluarga itu sudah menjadi langganan kita. Aku heran keluarga itu minum susu berapa kali sehari ya? Sudahlah aku berangkat dulu ya oppa "

" Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Sohyun "

" Oke oppa ^^ ". Sohyun langsung mengayuh sepadanya pergi dengan semangat. Geun Suk hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sohyun adalah adiknya Geun Suk, usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh yakni 10 tahun. Sohyun juga bekerja sebagai pengantar susu sama dengan kakaknya. Dia juga kuliah di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Namun satu hal yang ia rahasiakan dari kakaknya yakni pekerjaan lain yang ia lakukan. Tak terasa Sohyun sudah sampai dirumah yang ia tuju. Sohyun terkagum melihat rumah keluarga Kim yang sangat besar dan mewah. " Wahh… besar sekali, mungkin ini alasannya kenapa keluarga Kim Il Ho susu dalam junlah yang banyak. Pasti seluruh kerabat dan kelurganya tinggal sini. Jaebum ternyata berkata jujur. " saat Sohyun memandangi rumah tersebut, ada seorang penjaga yang memanggil Sohyun. " apa kau pengantar susu? " tanya orang itu. " Ohh… iya aku pengantar susu, ini pesanannya " Sohyun menyerahkan pesanan susu kapada satpam yang menjaga rutmah tersebut. " Paman jika aku boleh tau kenapa keluarga tuan Kim selalu pesan susu dalam jumlah yang banyak? " tanya Sohyun. " Keluarga tuan Kim suka dengan susu, apalagi anaknya yang pertama. Mereka minum susu 4 kali sehari. Itu sebabnya mereka pesan susu dengan jumlah banyak. " jelas satpam penjaga rumah itu. " 4 kali sehari? Wahh… enak sekali, aku saja jarang minum susu "

Tiiiinnnnn…

Saat mereka mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sirine mobil. Mendengar sirine mobil, pak satpam langsung membuka kan pintu pagar. Saat pintu pagar yang terbuat dari besi itu terbuka, muncullah sebuah mobil mewah yang keluar. Di dalam moibil itu ada seorang pria tampan yang duduk dijok belakang bersama adiknya. Pria itu bernama Kim Minggyu anak pertama Kim Il Ho. Minggyu sangat tampan. Minggyu tiba-tiba saja memandang Sohyun. " Cantik… cantik sekali… " Kata Minggyu dalam hati. Minggyu selertinya mulai terpesona dengan Sohyun. Minggyu terus memandang Sohyun dari balik kaca mobil hingga tak terasa mobil sudah melewati Sohyun. Rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir dengan poni depan yang membuat Sohyun makin terlihat cute, kulitnya yang putih, & tubuh yang tinggi menjadi poin plus. Sementara itu adiknya masih tetap sibuk dengan smartphone yang ia pegang. Minggyu memikirkan wanita yang ia pandang tadi & mulai berfikir. " Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melihatnya lagi? " batin Minggyu.

Geun Suk menyiapkan bekal untuk adikhnya. Sung Ki (paman Geunsuk) masuk kedapur & bertanya sedikit membentak dimana sarapannya. " Mana sarapanku hah… " Geunsuk membalas perkataan pamannya " paman menganggap ini sudah pagi? "

" Kau berani padaku ya? " Sungki menatap kotak bekal untuk Sohyun. Sungki Dengan sigap Geunsuk menutup bekalnya & segera membawanya. Namun pamannya tak kalah sigap & langsung merebut bekal yang diperuntuhkan untuk Sohyun. " Itu untuk Sohyun! Kau tak pantas memakannya! " bentak Geun Suk. " Kau ingin pamanmu kelaparan, makanan ini sebaiknya kumakan. Kau kan bisa membuatkannya bubur. "

" Kau… "

" Kakak, ayo berangkat tempat kuliah ku kan lumayan jauh. Aku tak ingin terlambat. " Sohyun datang & menghampiri kakaknya. " Biarkan dia makan. Ayo pergi. " Geunsuk menuruti kata Sohyun & pergi meninggalkan pamannya. Dijalan Geun Suk mengobrol bersama adik nya. " Sohyun, kau jangan beesikap lembut pada paman. "

" Oppa sudahlah… aku tak ingin mempersalahkan ini. Aku sudah di buat pusing oleh tugas kuliahku. "

" Kau selalu saja begitu, apa paman sudah melakukan sesuatu pada mu hingga kau membelanya? "

" Aku tak membyelanya oppa, aku hanya tak ingin membahas paman. Biarkan saja dia. " Sohyun tak ingin bicara soal pamannya.

 **Parang University**

Minggyu berjalan dikoridor kampus sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik di earphonenya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada Sohyun yang sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Minggyu langsung mencoba mengikuti Sohyun dari belakang. " Ternyata dia kuliah disini, tapi… aku belum pernah melihatnya dikampus. Ku rasa ini kesempatan bagus. " pikir Minggyu. Sohyun tak sadar jika dirinya dibuntuti oleh Minggyu. Sampai diperpustakaan Sohyun sedang mencari buku yang ia dicari. " Mana ya bukunya hmm… ah ini dia. " Sohyun agak berjinjit untuk mengambil buku yang ia cari namun saat akan memgambil buku itu ada tangan yang ikut menggapai buku itu & tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. " Ouh… maaf apa kau ingin membaca buku itu? " tanya Sohyun. Sohyun menurunkan tangannya. " Tidak… kau ambil saja. Aku akan mencari buku yang lain. " terang orang itu. " Tidak, aku saja yang mengambil buku lain " kata Sohyun " Aku saja yang mengalah. " orang itu mengambil buku itu & memberikannya pada Sohyun. " Ini, ambillah "

" Terima kasih banyak. " Sohyun berterima kasih pada orang itu. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya seraya ingin berkenalan. " Boleh kita kenalan? Namaku Kim Minggyu. Siapa namamu nona? " Ternyata orang itu Kim Minggyu. " Apa perlu kita berkenalan? " tanya Sohyun. " Tentu, jika kau selesai meminjam buku itu, kau bisa memberi tauku. " jelas Minggyu. " Baiklah. Namaku Jang SoHyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Minggyu. " Sohyun menjabat tangan Minggyu. " Apa kau suka novel? " Minggyu kembali bertanya pada Sohyun. " Iya, kurasa kita mengobrol ditempat lain. "

" Kenapa Sohyun? "

" Ini perpustakaan. Tidak boleh berisik. " Kata Sohyun sambil menunjuk tanda silent. " Oke… kita mengobrol dimana? "

 **Restoran Bubur.**

Geun Suk sedang mengantar pesanan kepada para pengunjung yang datang hari ini. Geun Suk dengan telaten mengantar pesanan & membersihakan meja yang kosong. Saat jam istirahat tiba, Ji Yeon datang mengahampiri Geun Suk tang duduk disalah satu meja. " Aku lelah sekali… hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. "

" Kalau sepi kau mengerutu bosan, jika ramai kau mengeluh kelelahan. Kau ini bagaitmana sih " seraya sambil meminum air yang ia genggam. " Heihe… tapi lebih baik ramai. Oh ya bos mengajak kita & pegawai lainnya untuk minum malam ini. Kau mau ikut? " Ji Yeon mengajak Geun Suk untuk minum bersama. Tapi Geun Suk menolak karna nanti ia akan menjadi guru private Vernon. " Maaf Jiyeon… aku tidak bisa karna hari ini aku akan mengajar. "

" Ah ya… aku lupa, lalu kapan kita bisa minum bersama? " Ji Yeon masih berusaha keras untuk mengajak Geun Suk minum bersama. " Kapan- kapan kalau ada waktu. " Jawab Geun Suk sambil memerkan senyumnya yang menawan. Disisi lain ada Sohyun yang menatap tempat kerja kakaknya dari kejauhan dan tak lama ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sohyun jalan-jalan disebuah kawasan mall dengan mengenakan pakaian tertutup dan topi. Ia melihat seorang wanita yang keluar dari salah satu mall bersama temannya. Sohyun langsung merebut tas yang dibawa ibu- ibu tsb & berlari. Sontak ibu-ibu itu langsung berteriak histeris. " Tolong ada pencuri tolong! ". Sohyun lari secepat kilat & bersembunyi di sebiah gang. Dengan nafas terenggah-engah, ia membuka tas tsb. Ia melihat dompet, handphone, powerbank dll. Tiba-tiba saja handphone ibu-ibu berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Sohyun membuka pesan itu & berisi pesan anaknya yang minta di jemput. Sohyun sempat iba namun ia menyingkirkan persaan itu.

Sohyun bertemu pamannya disebuah tempat, dia mnyerahkan dompet & tas branded. Sung Ki bertanya kenapa tak ada handphonenya. " Tidak ada handphone? "

" Tidak ada mungkin dia lupa membawa handphone " Jawab Sohtyun bohong. " Kau tak berbohong kan Sohyun? " Sungki merasa curiga pada Sohyun. " Tidak " jawab Sohyun singkat. Sebenarnya Sohyun mengembalikan handphone ibu-ibu itu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sohyun melepas jaket & topinya, merapikan rambutnya & mulai pergi menemui ibu tadi. " Bagaimana ini… anakku bagaimana? " keluh ibu itu. " Permisi… apa anda pemilik hp ini? " ibu itu kaget hpnya kembali. " I… iya, bagaimana bida kau temukan? " tanya ibu itu. " Aku mendengar ada yang bertriak pencuri, jadi aku berusaha mengejarnya. " " Lalu bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Apa kau berkelahi? "

" Senenarnya aku memergokinya di sebuah gang, pencuri itu membongkar isi tas anda. Tapi saat aku akan menyergapnya keberadaanku langsung diketahui dan ia lari tapi tak sengaja menjatuhkan hp anda. "

" Begitu, kau pemberani aku benar-benar berterima kasih banyak. "

 **FLASHBACK END**

Minggyu dan keluarganya sedang makan bersama dilestoran mewah. " Minggyu, ayah ingin kau dijodohkan dengan anak teman kerja ayah. Ayah yakin kau akan menyukainya. " Minggyu terkejut mendengar ia akan dijodohkan. " Bagaimana Minggyu? Kau maukan? Pilihan ayahmu pasti… " belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minggyu sudah memotong percakapan ibunya. " Aku menyukai seseorang & aku tidak mau dijodohkan. " Potong Minggyu. " Aku tidak mau seperti ayah. Hidup bersama dengan orang yang tak dicintai. Aku mau keluar. " Minggyu merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana dilestoran. Sohyun akan melancarkan aksinya lagi. Kali ini ia pindah tempat. Tapi ia justru bertemu dengan Minggyu yang baru saja keluar dari lestoran mewah. " Gawat, aku harus pergi dari sini. " pikir Sohyun. Sebelum Minggyu mengetahui keberadaannya, ia memilih berbalik. Minggyu melonggarkan dasi yang melekat pada jasnya. Ia mengambil hpnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

Di tempat lain, Geun Suk sedang mengajari Vernon. Namun ada yang berbada kali ini, karna ada Dahyun yang ingin ikut belajar bersama. " Kau kan genius, walaupun kamu tidak belajar tetap ranking 1. Kenapa kamu malah datang ke rumahku? " Vernon merasa tak nyaman ada Dahyun di dekatnya. " Memangnya kenapa? Ada beberapa yang tidak ku mengerti, jika aku bertanya pada guru, aku harus menunggu besok. Kalau disinikan ada guru Jang. Jadi aku bisa bertanya langsung. " Dahyun tak mau kalah. " Bilang saja kau ingin dekat dengan guru Jang. " sahut Vernon. " Sudah… kita belajar bersama. Dahyun apa yang tidak kau mengerti? " Geun Suk mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua. " Yang ini… " " Baiklah. Metafora adalah gaya bahasa yang membandingkan suatu benda dengan benda lain secara langsung. Contohnya pemuda adalah tulang punggung negara. Apa kau sudah mengerti? " " Aku mengerti. Guru Jang, apa kau punya keluarga? Lalu rumahmu dimana?. " Dahyun bertanya kepada Geun Suk. " Punya, aku tinggal bersama adikku & 1 orang asing. Aku … " perkataan tiba-tiba saja terpotong. " Hei Dahyun kita ini sedang belajar. Kenapa kau malah mencari tau tentang guru Jang. " Vernon protes karna perilaku Dahyun. Geun Suk kembali tersenyum, ia mendadak ingat Sohyun.

Sohyun kembali berhasil mencuri sebuah dompet dan menyerahkan kepada pamannya. " Kerja yang bagus Sohyun. Oh ya aku punya rencana. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. " Sungki sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan kepoynakannya. " Apa itu? Apa bisa melunasi hutang ayahku padamu? "

" Tak hanya melunasi, tapi kau juga akan bahagia. Aku ingin kau mendekati keluarga Kim Il Ho. "

" Kim Il Ho? Untuk apa? "Tanya Sohyun. " Pertama dekati anaknya setelah itu kau rebut hatinya. Yang terakhir kita curi harta benda mereka. Kau mengertikan? " jelas Sungki. " Kau tau siapa anak Kim Il Ho? "

" Kim Minggyu. Dia anak pertama Kim Il Ho. "

" Apa? " Sohyun kaget mendengar nama Minggyu disebut. Apalagi dia harus mencuri uang keluarganya. " Pikirkan baik-baik. "

Sohyun memikirkan rencana pamannya. " Dekati dan curi uangnya. Arrkkhh… ini membuatku bingung… " Sohyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 ***Dddrrrttt… ddrrtt… ***

Hp Sohyun berbunyi. Saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Sohyun kaget ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Minggyu. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " batin Sohyun.

 *** tokk tokk tokk… ***

Geun Suk mengetok pintu kamar Sohyun untuk memberikannya sesuatu. " Sohyun… aku punya sesuatu untukmu… aku masuk ya… "

" Iya oppa, masuk saja tidak ku kunci. " Sohyun tak mnjawab panggilan Minggyu. Geun Suk masuk dan membawakan sebuah kue kesukaan Sohyun. " Aku belikan ini untukmu. " Geun Suk duduk ditepi ranjang Sohyun. " Gomawi oppa, tapi ini bukan pemborosan kan? "

" Hey… apa salahnya jika aku membelikannya untukmu. Tenang saja, aku sudah gajian… "

" Tapi kita harus berhemat oppa. "

" Tak perlu khawatir Sohyun-ah. "

 *** Ddrrtt… ddrrtt… ddrrttt… ***

Hp Sohyun berbunyi kembali. Geun Suk tak sengaja melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp Sohyun. " Kim … Ming… Gyu… siapa dia? Kau sudah punya pacar? " Sohyun mengambil hpnya dan menyembuunyikannya. " Bukan… Siapa-siapa, dia hanya teman kampusku saja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak " elak Sohyun. " Benarkah? Aku tak percaya jangan-jangan dia suka padamu. Adik ku sudah besar rupanya… "

" Kakak menyebalkan! " Sohyun melempar bantal tepat dikepala kakaknya dan pergi dari kamar sambil membawa kue dan hpnya. " Tak terasa dia sudah dewasa. Geun Suk melihat foto kedua orangtuanya yang terpampang di kamar Sohyun. " Jika kalian masih hidup, kalian bisa melihat perkembangan Sohyun. "

 ***** 7 BULAN KEMUDIAN *****

Minggyu dan Sohyun semakin dekat bahkan Minggyu berniat menuatakan perasaannya. Saat sedang berjalan dikoridor, Minggyu tak sengaja mendengar perkataan 2 wanita yang ada di koridor. " Aku ingin tau bagaimana Sohyun bisa dekat dengan orang kaya. Wanita itu benar-benar matrealistis. "

" Iya tampangnya saja yang polos tapi dalamnya busuk. Bisa-bisanya dia dekat dengan Minggyu. Aku yakin dia hanya memanfaatkan uangnya. " setelah berbincang, 2 wanita itu pergi. Minggyu mulai berpikir tentang Sohyun setelah mendengar perkataan 2 wanita tadi.

Hari ini, tempat kerja Geun Suk sedang libur. Dan ia juga sudah berjanji mengajari Ji Yeon menaiki sepeda kayu ditaman." Pegang erat-erat dan mulai lah mengayuh sepedamu. " Geun Suk memegang sepeda yang dinaiki Ji Yeon. " Aku sedikit gugup oppa. Apa aku bisa? " tanya Ji Yeon " Tentu jika kau mau berusaha. " Ji Yeon mulai mengayuh sepedanya l. Kemudian Geun Suk melepas pegangannya, dan Ji Yeon mulai bisa mengayuh sepedanya.

 *** Brukkk… ***

Ji Yeon jatuh dari sepedanya, Geun Suk langsung khawatir melihat Ji Yeon jatuh dari sepedanya. " Kau tidakh apa-apa Ji Yeon? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencobanya lagi. "

" Yakin? "

" Tentu. ^^ Aku tidak akan menyerah. " Geun Suk membantu Ji Yeon berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing yang menghampiri mereka. " Apa anda yang bernama Jang Geun Suk? " tanya orang asing itu. " Iya betul, anda siapa? " Geun Suk balik bertanya. " Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengan anda. " Orang asing itu mengajak Geun Suk ke sisi lain taman. " Tuan, orang yang anda cari sudah datang. "

" Biarkan kami bicara berdua. " seorang pria duduk di sebiah kursi taman. " Silahkan duduk. " Geun Suk duduk di samping pria itu " Maaf, anda siapa? "

" Namaku Kim Il Ho, aku ayah Minggyu. Aku datang menemui mu untuk membahas hubungan adikmu dan anakku. "

" Apa ada masalah dengan mereka? "

" Aku ingin adikmu menjauh dari anakku. " Sontak Geun Suk langsung terkejut dan bingung. " Maksud anda? " Ilho mengeluarkan cek 50 juta won kepada Geun Suk. " Ku rasa ini sudah cukup. Sekarang suruh adikmu jauhi Minggyu anakku. " Geun Suk mengerti apa maksud Il Ho. Sontak Geun Suk langsung emosi. Dia mengambil cek tersebut dan merobeknya di depan Il Ho. " Saya memang orang miskin, tapi saya adalah orang yang jujur. Apa anda fikir orang miskin seperti saya melakukan tindak kejahatan demi uang? Secara tak langsung anda sudah merendahkan saya. Maaf jika kata-kata saya kurang sopan. Saya permisi dulu. " Geun Suk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Il Ho. Ji Yeon melihat Geun Suk datang. " Apa terjadi sesuatu oppa? " tanya Ji Yeon. " Ji Yeon kita lanjutkan nanti belajarnya. "

Minggyu mendapat pesan dari sang ibu untuk bertemu berdua. Saat akan masuk tempat yang ditujukan ada seorang wanita yang berteriak histeris. " Tolong ada yang mengambil tasku! Tolong! ". Minggyu darang mencoba menolong wanita itu. " Dimana pencurinya? "

" Dia lari kesana. " tunjuk wanita itu. Tanpa basa basi Minggyu langsung berlari mengejar si pencuri itu. " Hei berhenti kau! Hei! " Minggyu terus mengejar si pencuri itu. Si pencuri itu berbelok di sebuah gang namun sayang, gang tersebut buntu. Si pencuri ingin berbalik namun Minggyu sudah datang. " Kau tak bisa lari sekarang. Si pencuri mencoba melawan. Mereka mulai berkelahi. Minggyu agak kesusahan melawan si pencuri. Minggyu sempat terjatuh namun ia bengkit kembali dan menyerang si pencuri. Minggyu memenangkan duel. Dan membuka topi yang dikenakan si pencuri. Betapa terkejutnya Minggyu saat berhasil membuka topi si pencuri. " So… So… Sohyun kau… " Sohyun hanya diam tertunduk. Minggyu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa wanita yang disukainya adalah seorang pencuri. Minggyu memegang kedua pundak Sohyun." Kenapa? Sohyun jawab aku kenapa! " bentak Minggyu " Kau tak akan mengerti walau akug jelaskan! " Sohyun melepas tangan Minggyu lalu meraih topinya. Sohyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Minggyu yang masih syok.

Sohyun pulang malam dengan keadaan yang buruk. " Aku pulang… " Geun Suk melihat keadaan adiknya langsung khawatir. " Apa yang terjadi denganmu Sohyun-ah? Apa kau berkelahi? "

" Aku… " Sohyun menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap kakaknya. Air mata Sohyun jatuh. Geun Suk jadi semakin khawatir. " Hei… kenapa kau mengis? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? " Geun Seuk memeluk adiknya. Dipelukan kakaknya, Sohyun semakin menagis histeris. Geun Suk megobati luka yang ada diwajah Sohyun. Sohyun terus termenung, karna Sohyun tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, kakaknya semakin khawatir. " Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya? " Sohyun hanya diam saja menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya. " Istirahatlah sekarang sudah malam. Tak apa jika kau tak mengatakannya. " Geun Suk meninggalkan Sohyun sendirian dikamarnya. Geun Suk menemui pamannya yang sedang nonton tv. Geun Suk mengambil remot dan mematikan tvnya. " Hei apa yang kau lakukan hah! " SungKi langsung marah melihat kelakuan keponakannya. " Sekarang aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sohyun. Aku curiga padamu. " " Hah… jadi kau menfitnahku? Iya? Hei bocah, aku tidak tau kalau dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. " Geun Suk lantas emosi dan mencengkram baju yang dipakai pamannya. " Jika kau menyentuh adikku, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu. " Geun Suk mengancam pamannya. Geun Suk cengkramannya dan pergi. " Hei Geun Suk kau hanya numpang disini, kau harus membayar hutang-hutang ayahmu! "

Sohyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju perpustakaan. Sampai didepan pintu, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh Minggyu. Saat ini mereka saling berhadapan. " Kita harus bicara. " Minggyu menarik paksa lengan Sohyun dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. " Kita mau kemana Minggyu?! " Sohyun panik dengan perilaku Minggyu. Minggyu membawa Sohyun kesebuah hotel mewah. Sohyun heran kenapa ia dibawa kehotel. " Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? " tanya Sohyun. " Bukankah kau suka dengan pria kaya. Kau ingin hidup mewah bersama dengan orang kaya bukan? Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu Jang SoHyun. "

" Apa kau bilang?! " Minggyu turun dari mobilnya dan menyerer Souhyun masuk kehotel. Sebelumnya Minggyu sudah memesan kamar hotel terlebih dahulu. Minggyu membuka pintu kamar dan membawa Sohyun masuk. Tak lupa Minggyu mengunci pintu kamar hotel tersebut agar Sohyun tak bisa keluar. " Sekarang hanya kita berdua disini. Tak ada yang bisa menganggu kita. " Miunggyu mendekat dan membelai rambut panjang Sohyun yang terurai. Sohyun menepis tangan Minggyu " Jadi ini sifat asli mu? Harusnya sejak awal aku tak mau berkenalan denganmu. " Minggyu kesal dan memojokkan tubuh Sohyun ditembok. Kini mereka sangat dekat dan mungkin jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. " Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau adalah gadis matrealistis yang sukanya mengejar pria kaya & kau juga seorang pencopet. Apa ini sifat aslimu? " Sohyun merasa tersinggung karna perkataan Minggyu. " Lalu… kenapa kau tak menghubungi polisi saja daripada kau repot-repot membawaku kesini? " Minggyu terdiam sejenak. " Jika sekarang kau membennciku sekarang, jebloskan aku kepenjara daripada aku harus tidur bersamamu. Itu lebih baik bukan? " Minggyu masih terdiam, ia tak tau harus bicara apa. " Kenapa? Kenapa kau diam? Aku bukan wanita matrealistis seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku memang miskin tapi aku bukan wanita matre yang suka mengejar pria kaya." Sohyun menatap tajam mata Minggyu. " Lalu, kenapa kau datang padaku? "

" Kau yang datang padaku Minggyu… bukan aku yang datang. "

" Kenapa kau menjadi seorang pencuri? "

" Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu kau tak akan mengerti. "

" Aku butuh penjelasan Sohyun. Aku ingin tau segalanya. Aku tidak mengerti. " tiba-tiba saja Sohyun mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Minggyu merengangkan cengkramanya dipundak Sohyun. " Hidupku… benar-benar kacau… "

" Ceritakan semuanya Sohyun. "

" Aku menjadi seorang pencuri karna pamanku. Dia bilang, ayahku memiliki hutang yang banyak semasa hidupnya. Pamanku menyuruhku menjadi pencuri jika ingin tetap tinggal dirumah. Sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan ini. Tapi aku ingin mendapatkan rumahku kembali yang sudah disita oleh pamanku dan teman gangsternya. " Sohyun menagis kembali. Minggyu melepas cengkramannya, tubuhnya seolah-olah melemas seketika. Dia tak bisa lakukan apa-apa lagi.

Geun Suk terus memikirkan Sohyun yang tak kunjung pulang. Geun Suk memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sohyun. " Kenapa belum pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam. Dia bahkan tak menjawab telfonku. Apa terjadi sesuatu. " Geun Suk memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Sohyun. Geun Suk mencoba mendatangi lapangan basket dekat rumahnya, namun tak menemukannya, ia juga mendatangi beberapa tempat lain yang biasa dikunjungi adiknya. " Dimana dia? " batin Geun Suk. Akhirnya, Geun Suk memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat akan sampai dirumahnya, ia melihat Sohyun berjalan pulang dari arah lain. Geun Suk langsung menghampiri adiknya. " Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang? "

" Aku pergi bersama teman-temanku. Mereka mengajakku karaoke & makan malam. " jawab Sohyun bohong. " Ayok masuk kita bicara. "

" Ne." Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk. Geun Suk mengajak Sohyun kemarnya. " Kita bicara tentang apa oppa? " tanya Sohyun kepada oppanya. " Tentang Minggyu. "

" Ada apa dengan Minggyu? "

" Ayahnya mengetahui hubungan kalian. Dia datang padaku pagi tadi di taman. Tuan Il Ho bicara padaku, dia ingin kau menjauhi Minggyu. Bahkan dia sampai-sampai memnawarkan uang 50 juta won padaku. "

" Bagaimana tuan Il Ho tau oppa? "

" Aku juga tidak tau Sohyun. Ku rasa Minggyu selalu diawasi oleh ayahnya. " " Diawasi? Apa orang kaya selalu begitu? "

" Entahlah Sohyun. Tapi senenarnya ingin kau jauhi Minggyu. Dia anak orang kaya kurasa dia tak cocok denganmu… " Sohyun tampak diam sejenak & ingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. " Sohyun? Apa ada yang salah? "

" Kurasa ada yang salah oppa. Minggyu tak cocok denganku tapi aku mulai menyukainya. "

" Apa? "

" Aku suka dengan Minggyu oppa " Sohyun tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air matanya. " Oppa, aku suka padanya. Aku tak ingin jauh darinya. " Geun Suk sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan adiknya. " Sejak kapan kau menyukai orang itu? "

" Aku tidak tau. Perasaan itu datang saat aku dekat dengannya. "

" Lupakan Minggyu Sohyun. Dia tak cocok denganmu. Dia anak orang kaya kita orang miskin. "

" Tapi… "

" Kau turuti apa kataku. " Sohyun keluar dari kamar Geun Suk dan menuju ke kamarnya. " Sohyun… tolong dengarkan oppa! " Geun Suk merasa frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

Minggyu pulang kerumahnya dan mendapati ayahnya di ruang tamu. Ayahnya memanggilnya untuk bicara. " Ayah ingin bicara padamu. " Minggyu terlihat malas untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya. " Aku ingin tidur, ayah ingin bicara apa? "

" Duduklah dulu. " Ilho mengajak anaknya untuk duduk bersama. Minggyu duduk didepan ayahnya. " Bicaralah sekarang ayah. "

" Ayah tau kedekatanmu dengan Sohyun. Dia wanita yang kau sukaikan? "

" Bagaimana ayah bisa mengetahuinya? " Ilho menyerahkhan dokumen kepada Minggyu. Minggyu melihat dokumen itu dan membukanya. Setelah mengetahui isinya Minggyu langsung terkejut. Dokumen itu berisi foto Minggyu dengan Sohyun. " Ayah bahkan tau kau mengajaknya ke hotel tadi. "

" Jadi ayah memata-mataiku setiap hari? "

" Ayah hanya ingin megawasimu saja. "

" Ini berlebihan ayah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Ayah tak perlu mengusik hindupku! " Minggyu membanting dokumen yang ada ditangannya. " Ayah heran mengapa kau bisa menyukai gadis miskin itu. Minggyu… kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang miskin. Mereka bisa saja memanfaatkanmu. "

" Ayah… dia berbeda. "

" Ayah tak peduli. Kau turuti apa kata ayah! "

" Aku tidak mau! " Minggyu beranjak pergi kekamarnya. Ia memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam koper. Minggyu memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumanya.

 **2 HARI KEMUDIAN**

Geun Suk sedang berjalan munuju toko kue setelah pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia sedang memesan kue ultah untuk adiknya. " Aku pesan 1 kue ultah. "

" Anda mau pesan yang mana? Silahkan dipilih. " kata pelayan toko kue itu sembari menyodorkan buku yang isinya kue. Geun Suk memilih contoh kue yang ada dibuku. Pandangannya tertuju pada kue rasa coklat. " Aku pesan yang ini saja " Apa diatasnya perlu ada tulisan? "

" Tentu. Aku ingin kau menuliskan " Kau Yang Terbaik Sohyun" "

" Kapan anda mengambilnya? "

" Besok. Besok aku akan mengambilnya. "

" Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memesan. " Geun Suk keluar dari toko tersebut. Sekarang ia sedang mencari toko hadiah. Langkahnya mulai terhenti saat sampai dusebuah touko sepatu. Matanya tertuju pada sepatu yang terpajang di kaca. Sebuah sepatu jenis flat shoes yang berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita yang membuat sepatu tersebut terlihat cantik. Geun Suk berniat masuk namun langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat seorang wanita yang kecopetan. " Tolong! Dia mencuri tasku! Tolong! " refleks, Geun Suk mengejar sang pencuri itu yang tak lain adalah Sohyun adiknya. Ya Geun Suk belum menyadari kalau adiknya bekerja sebagai copet. Geun Suk mengejar si pencuri. Ia tak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang ada, ia menyebrangi jalan raya demi mengejar si pencuri hingga masuk gang dan berhasil meraih tangan si pencuri as Sohyun. Sohyun punya keahlian bela diri mencoba untuk berkelahi. Namun nasibnya kembali terualng saat ia kepergok oleh Minggyu. Geun Suk berhasil mengetahui siapa pencuri tersebut dengan membuka topinya. " Sohyun… Kau… " Sohyun terkejut ternyata kakaknya yang mengejarnya. " Oppa… maafkan aku… "

" Kau sekarang menjadi pencopet? "

" Aku terpaksa… paman bilang, aku harus menjadi pencopet dan menyetorkan hasilnya pada paman agar bisa melunasi hutang ayah. "

" Kenapa kau menuruti perkataan paman hah?! Oppa sangat malu dengan apa yang kau lakukan Sohyun! Harusnya bilang pada oppa! "

" Minhae oppa… aku diancam oleh paman, kumohon mengertilah oppa! "

" Sudah! Oppa tak mau mendengar lagi apa yang kau katakan! "

" Oppa! " Geun Suk memutuskan untuk pergi memgembalikan tas yang dicuri. Hujan mulai turun, Geun Suk akan menyeberangi zebra cross. Ia masih melamun memikirkan apa yang ia alami hingga tak sadar waktunya menyeberang. Geun Suk masih belum menyeberang sampai beberapa detik kwmudian ia sadar dan menyeberang jalan. Ia tak sadar ada pengemudi mabuk yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil tersebut semakin dekat tanpa disadari ada Sohyun yang berlari kencang dan mendorong kakaknya. Tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari. Geun Suk tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sohyun tertabrak mobil, tubuhnya tergeletak di aspal yang dingin karna hujan. Tanpa tanggung jawab, si pengemudi memutuskan untuk pergi. Geun Suk menghampiri adiknya yang terkapar dan memeluknya. " Sohyun! Bangunlah Sohyun! Aku mohon buka matamu lihat aku! Sohyun! " Sohyun tak sadarkan diri akibat kecelakaan itu yang membuat kepalanya terbentur hingga berdarah-darah. Sohyun sudah tiada…

Saat ini rumah duka sudah dipenuhi pelayat yang datang. Lim Ji Yeon datang untuk melayat. " Terima kasih sudah datang Ji Yeon. "

" Iya, jika kau butuh aku… aku akan datang. "

" Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih. " Geun Suk melihat 2 muridnya Vernon dan Dahyun datang melayat. " Aku memang tinggal lama di Amerika tapi aku tetap orang korea. "

" Silahkan masuk " Geun Suk mempersilahkan 2 muridnya masuk. Ditempat lain, Minggyu merenung disebuah taman. Ia merogok sakunya mengambil rokok beserta korek apinya. Minggyu merokok? Saat stress inilah yang dilakukan Minggyu menyendiri lalu merokok. Minggyu sebenarnya sudah siap berangkat untuk melayat namun ia menenangkan diri dulu sebelum pergi. Geun Suk melihat Minggyu yang sudah datang. " Akhirnya kau datang juga. Terima kasih sudah datang. " Minggyu menyalakan dupa di meja, lalu memberi penghormatan dengan cara membungkukkan badan dihadapan foto Sohyun yang terpampang. Prosesi pemakaman dimulai. Geun Suk membawa peti jenazah kedalam mobil untuk diantar ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Sohyun dikubur dibawah pohon yang rindang. Sebuah foto digantung dipohon dan disertai bucket bunga yang ada disamping pohon. Geun Suk dan Minggyu berdiri bersama di depan pohon sambil memandang foto Sohyun. " Dia sudah menyusul ibu dan ayahnya disurga. "

" Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tak bisa memberinya apa-apa. "

" Terima kasih… "

" Untuk apa hyung? "

" Terima kasih kau ingat hari ulang tahunnya… "

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Geun Suk sekarang menjdadi orang sukses, ia memilki rumah makan sendiri. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke pemakaman adiknya dan menjenguk pamannya yang di panjara karna kasus perampokan. " Akuu senang kau berubah sekarang. " Geun Suk melihat pamannya yang sudah menjadi seorang yang religius. Itu terlihat dari kitab injil yang dibawa SungKi. " Aku sudah putuskan untuk menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu. "

" Aku akan terus menjengukmu. "

" Terima kasih sudah darang, Geun Suk. Kapan? " " Apa? "

" Kau menikah. "

" Menikah? Aku masih belum memutuskan hal itu. "

" Adikmu akan bahagia melihatmu menikah. " Geun Suk hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan pamannya. Minggyu diangkat menjadi direktur perusahaan furniture milik ayahnya. Mihnggyu baru saja menyelesaikan rapat direksi. Saat memasuki ruangannya ia teringat bahwa sekarang adalah hari ultah Sohyun. " Tanggal 20… " Minggyu memutuskan pergi kepemakaman Sohyun. Sesampainya disana Minggyu bertemu dengan Geun Suk yang kebetulan sudah sampai dipemakaman. " Kau datang rupanya Minggyu. "

" Aku sering datang kesini hyung. "

" Aku senang kau tak melupakan adikku. "

" Aku tidak akan melupakannya… "

 **THE END**

· **Note :**

Gimana ceritanya? Hehe… sebenernya aku bingung mau nentuin castnya, tapi tangan udah keburu gatel/? Dan pada akhirnya aku jadikan aktor Jang Geun Suk & Minggyu Seventeen sebagai cast utama hehe… cast lainnya juga dadakan. Oke fix jangan lupa komen dan jangan jadi silent reader karna saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan ^^


End file.
